Large displays (e.g., billboards), such as those commonly used for advertising in cities and along roads, are widely used to display images, video, or text. The graphics may be projected on a single panel or extended across multiple panels. Each panel may have an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate the visual graphics. The LED panels may be conventional panels made using discrete LEDs or surface-mounted device (SMD) panels. Most outdoor screens and some indoor screens are built around discrete LEDs, which are also known as individually mounted LEDs. A cluster of red, green, and blue diodes, or alternatively, a tri-color diode, is driven together to form a full-color pixel, usually square in shape. These pixels are spaced evenly apart and are measured from center to center for absolute pixel resolution.
The panels may be installed in a frame using bolts, magnets, or by latching the panels to each other and then to the frame. However, these methods of attaching the panels to a frame are slow and cumbersome. Moreover, some of these methods require specialty tools in order to install and replace the panels.